The Guiding Wind and The Hopeful Sun
by L0necl0ud
Summary: Using the one hundred emotion plot, we travel through many memories and moments of Lampy and Radio's life in regards to their relationship, from pre-TBLT to the very end of it all.


**I apways have ideas and no time to write them wihout getting lost. so this 100 word emotion prompt was perfect, especially after limiting myself to one sentence per prompt as much as possible. I may turn some ideas presented here into drabbles/one shots, and if anyone wants a specific prompt made into a story, comment which one and I'll do my best. And now, a list of the few words I switched out.**

**Replaced 22. Knife with different**

**Replaced 27. Zeal with change**

**Replaced 34. Fury, with sharp(fury is repeat of rage)**

**Replaced 46. Lust, with kiss. **

1\. Waking

When the brass lamp first awoke, from the very first few moments, Radio was intrigued in the new appliance, for better or for worse.

2\. Enthusiasm

He was boisterous, loud and energetic, and he wanted to learn everything the world had to offer. Being as loud and attention grabbing as the red appliance was, it only made sense that the lamp looked up to him.

3\. Love

There was never a realisation, just a gradual growth of brotherly love between the two as they spent more and more time together in the Masters new house.

4\. Hate

Lampy could never truly understand how the loneliness of the abandoned cottage turned him and Radio against each other, and that's what saddened him most.

5\. Triumph

Radio never felt more proud and powerful than when he was once again on the computer desk besides his Lampy, having successfully returned from Mars.

6\. Feel

Nothing seemed more pleasant than feeling Lampy's weight and the curve of his neck draping over him as the lamp leaned on him whenever he felt the need to be dramatic.

7\. Wrecked

Nothing emotionally wrecked Lampy more than when he saw Radio's carcass, tubeless and face down, empty and lifeless, sacrificed for another friend.

8\. Soft

They were far from soft, but still they cuddled and held onto each other like a human would a pillow.

9\. Cold

They didn't feel temperature much, it was always dull, but still they preferred the slight warmth of the fire in the fireplace together to the slight cold of winter morning.

10\. Without

Without the other half is gone, two appliances together, like twins or like lovers, as unnatural as such a strong bond between appliances were, they didn't care.

11\. Inspiration

Lampy was the one who inspired Radio to always be as helpful as possible in the new house, if only because Radio despised seeing the lamp upset.

12\. You

"You are the most benevolent, caring, daring, and thoughtful lamp I've ever known. So don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

"Really?... What's benevolent?"

13\. Confused

Even after living through two human generations, Lampy still seemed unable to make common sense connections between ideas, and Radio still took joy in his extravagant explanations.

14\. Affection

Lampy's favourite display of affection would always be ending the day by curling his chord around Radio, resting his head upon the smaller, and listening to his quiet music as they watched the sun set out the window, and falling asleep after pressing a good nights kiss to Radio's side.

15\. Joy

Radio could never understand how the lamp was so good at Life, but at least the lamp was always overjoyed after winning.

16\. Horror

After all they'd been through, horror films amused them more than scared them, except for one certain lamp that always ended up hiding his eyes behind radio, and later needing his calming music to sleep peacefully.

17\. Acceptance

Lampy hadn't meant to kiss Radio in front of the gang, or, he did but simply forgot the others were there, though Toaster simply chuckled, Kirby gave an amused roll of the eyes, and Blanky "awwed."

18\. Sympathy

Sympathy is radio relenting his pride to comfort Lampy for the first time, to tap Lampy on his shade and pull him close and say "Now, see, you just braved the horrors of Mount Everest, or a desk, and saved yourself from falling even!"

19\. Holding

He could never do it well, nut still Lampy loved having his head lifted by radio as he was gently waken from a nap while sideways on the desk.

20\. Defeated

Oh so defeated were the lamp and radio, when they were removed from Masters desk, and oh how rejuvenated, when they were moved to The Little Master's dresser.

21\. Pride

Radio was always filled with the utmost confidence regarding his music stations, and stood not for any hits at his worth-fulness, except, of course, the playful ones from Lampy.

22\. Different

Love was unnatural enough, two different appliances in love even more so. Radio cared not, Lampy as well.

23\. Overwhelmed

Whenever the game Sorry came to be too much, Lampy always seemed to take his stress out on all the other players, but never Radio.

24\. Depressed

They were painful, but Lampy missed the slip ups of falling down the college building or barely dodging falling flower pots, and they were happy, always hanging around in silent companionship, but he had been happy, and now he was quiet and empty as he realised that there would likely be no way that even Master could fix Radio with a new tube.

25\. Adoration

Radio always adored the puppies that visited for pet sitting or veterinarian appointments and their playful ways as they grew healthy while Lampy much preferred the kittens.

26\. Worship

Radio couldn't put it past Lampy to worship the sun, and even if Lampy didn't, Radio knew he'd be to blame for calling it a giant lamp.

27\. Changes.

Leaving the cottage was a change, college was a change, a new house was a change, the Little Master was a change, but Lampy will always marvel most at the change from fighting daily to lovingly teasing and cuddling the little red radio beside him.

28\. Light

If only Lampy was as bright as his light, perhaps Radio wouldn't have to defend him so much, though, Radio didn't mind, though, Lampy's light wasn't the brightest to begin with either.

29\. Exhaustion

Radio always took care to not to blast his music come morning after the long nights Master spent at the computer using Lampy, for he could sacrifice a morning of fun for his sleepy friend.

30\. Obsession

Initially, Radio hated realising he was sorta kinda obsessed with Lampy's attempts at kind or even thoughtful words and interesting, almost nasally yet soft voice of his, and tried to deny it as long as possible.

31\. Rage

"Listen up here, you dimwits! Just because he had to be updated to 60 watts doesn't make him a freak, if anything now he's stronger than ever before! Take a lesson from that, you oh so bright bulbs!"

32\. Empty

Nothing was scarier than seeing Lampy without a bulb for a whole week, at least, in Lampy's mind.

33\. Anger

Lampy didn't understand why Radio was so angry about him leaving out to the backyard without warning until Radio did so as revenge and he himself panicked in his search for his companion.

34\. Sharp

To radio, the sharpest, most painful shards of glass in the world would always be that of one of Lampy's bulbs just shattered.

35\. Delight

It was always a treat to be used by Master, especially together.

36\. Submission

At first, Radio had far too much pride for cuddling and questioned loudly in protest and squirmed, but when Lampy refused to release him, he eventually relaxed and found himself enjoying the comfort that came with such contact.

37\. Infatuation

When Lampy developed a brief infatuation with the flowers outside, Radio had found him subject to multiple flower crowns of varying colours of which he wore only to sate his friend.

38\. Anticipation

The stiffest moments of life now were counting the seconds until Master could replace a bulb for Lampy, or readjust Radio's tube.

39\. Pessimistic

Radio never could see the good in so much bass from newer speakers, and in all honesty, Lampy couldn't either, too scared that the vibrations would shatter his current bulb.

40\. Jolly

Jolly was them all gathered under the gleaming Christmas tree, huddled for warmth watching the dying embers of a brick place fire as the Masters slept safe in their beds.

41\. Grasping

Reaching, groping, grasping, trying hard to catch Radios antenna as he fell, successful and not, watching as he still cling to the antenna as his friend still fell and Lampy couldn't tell who was yelling.

42\. Agitation

Nothing bugged radio more than having a plug trace the underside of his grill panels, and Lampy couldn't be more happy to tease Radio this way.

43\. Calm

Radio and Lampy were never calm, always playing games or finding little adventures.

44\. Astonished

Lampy always enjoyed telling Radio of his dreams, from endlessly climbing beautiful trees to being the best lamp in the world right down to the sun, or the "really big sun" burning the Earth, and all Radio could do was ponder how one could dream such things in sleep.

45\. Loneliness

They knew they couldn't be side by side constantly, that they needed time to socialise with others; still, they always felt a little lonely without the other.

46\. Kiss

As awkward as Radio made out that first kiss he earned by saving Lampy from a storm in the treehouse, secretly he couldn't deny the magnificent tingling and joy that filled him from the physical contact.

47\. Longing

Sometimes, Lampy found himself longing for the bright and creative colours of the newer lamps, and Radio always responded with "if you must get a new colour, get red so that we'll match."

48\. Tender

One of the most tender, safe feelings is that of a box like the one you would have been shipped in, Lampy was convinced of that, that is, until he found himself in such a box with Radio as they were moved from the office in the barn to Robbie's room.

49\. Hard

The hardest was that first day having to deal with the guilt of knowing that, even accidentally, he's the one who made Radio antennaless, and no one could cheer him up when the second wave of panic set in.

50\. Rebirthing

Waking up that first time with his new tube was a pain, but having Lampy be the first person he saw helped alleviate the pain.

51\. Amused

"I'd like to know exactly what you're thinking exactly," and other examples of Lampy's repetitiveness will never cease to put Radio in a chuckling fit every once and a while.

52\. Broken

Nothing seemed to make him crack and break more than hearing Radio acting defensive on being his best friend, like it was a bad thing, and it took a whole hour for the Radio to apologise AND successfully cheer up the lamp.

53\. Abused

Nothing hurt more than when radio made a news announcement about domestic abuse breaking out as they fought that day the cottage was out up for sale, but all a Lampy knew to do by then was grow more upset.

54\. Tranquil

Radio thought that perhaps the body of water would strike fear in the lamp after their last encounter with such, instead, he took joy seeing his reflection in the pond behind the bar, and soon found himself entranced as he watched tadpoles swim about.

55\. Composed

Radio always sounded confident, loud, and composed, but today, seeing Lampy being worked on for a jammed power button by Master, his voice trembled every now and then, and so Blanky hugged him as much as possible.

56\. Glad

They all hugged Toaster when he made it onto their spacecraft to return home, but Lampy and Radio gave each other the biggest hug of their lives, for they knew if Toaster was never with them, they'd still be at each others throat, and so they couldn't help the relief they had at Toaster getting to return with them.

57\. Stress

Lampy didn't just stress when he lost his bulb due to it shattering, he panicked, he choked himself and gasped and chortled and it pained Radio to leave him in such a state but he had to retrieve a new bulb for his friend.

58\. Serenity

Absolute serenity was realising there was somewhere they could be themselves and never freeze again and where it was normal to focus on your relationship with another appliance, and spending the first night calmly leaning on each other and reflecting everything done and gone, lived and experienced and bittersweet memories.

59\. Colorful

Radio shouldn't have interfaced Lampy to the acrylic paints they found.

60\. Coping

Perhaps he struggled with Masters death, and he constantly thought and listed what he'd trade just to have the human back, but never, not once did he think of trading in Radio and his friends.

61\. Boisterous

Lampy and radio were easily the loudest and riskiest of the appliances with all their energy, causing Master to ponder if he heard someone at least once every two weeks and being caught out of the office at least once a year.

62\. Placid

Lampy was always calmest after being put under a barrage of tickling from the Radio on his gooseneck.

63\. Tired

Lampy always got tired first, and pondered how the Radio could act out so loud until he fell asleep, no mater his exhaustion.

64\. Bliss

Radio never knew that they could taste, though, most appliances did have tongues, and either way, he found that look of pure bliss on Lampy's face as he tasted a strawberry strangely appealing.

65\. Neglect

That first time they forgot having to return to their spots on Robbie's dresser, Robbie made an inquisitive joke of it and The Master jokingly replied "They do that occasionally." It still gave Lampy and Radio heart attacks.

66\. Fine

"I swear I didn't mean to knock you over this time on Eleanor Roosevelt's grave!"

"Sure you didn't, yeah, sure."

67\. Question

"Why is it that I'm ticklish and you're not?" Lampy pouted to Radio.

68\. Energetic

Before Robbie had come and they had to be quieter in the morning, they were always most energetic as they all danced to Radio's golden Oldies upon waking to the annoyance of Ratso.

69\. Noble

Neither of them were noble, but Radio still liked to call Lampy such upon completing one of his playful challenges about the house, noble and stubborn.

70\. Disgust

Radio whacked the beetles with his antenna as Lampy hid behind him, crying out in disgust.

71\. Lively

Although not most energetic, they were liveliest when they travelled out of the house, the fresh air revitalising them and giving them a sharper sense of adventure.

72\. Power

Radio always had power over Lampy, especially now, as he orchestrated the gang to trap Lampy and bombard him with whipped cream to the face.

73\. Pity

Lampy couldn't help pitying Radio and how he seemed to never be able to display his true emotions and vent, and could simply curl around him and hope it was enough to let Radio free it all.

74\. Humiliation

Humiliation was waking up to the whipped cream and chorus of laughter.

75\. Satisfied

Satisfaction was inspecting the other after being repaired and finding not even a scratch on the one repaired, and Radio was particularly stingy.

76\. Thankful

Toaster and Blanky were both thankful that Radio and Lampy had gotten over their differences and became best friends, for they both most definitely stood out personality wise in their own way, and only they seemed able to truly understand the other now.

77\. Hyper

Never, ever, EVER, give Lampy a bag of chocolate chips.

78\. Goosebumps

They couldn't feel goosebumps, nor develop them, yet Lampy was sure he would have by now as he clutched onto the radio with a death grip, flinching and yelping at every jump scare the horror film the group was watching had to offer, and hoping Radio wouldn't trade him tooo bad later on.

79\. Worthless

The cars still haunted Radio, all their stories, beautiful lives, history, all gone with one crunch, it reached deeper in him than any of the other four in the gang, and even Lampy couldn't aid him on the topic at times.

80\. Remorse

"Really, I didn't mean it, I was simply being courteous-off course I still think you're the better lamp-look, I'm sorry! I'll announce it to all of America!"

"Really?"

"... If I could, yeah."

81\. Degraded

Lampy always took the sniding and stinging comments worse, and while he did try to retort, Radio was always the Knight in Shining Armour, next to Toaster.

82\. Revenge

The revenge was simple, talk to the new stereo, position him behind Radio as he slept, and blast that newfangled dubstep loud as possible with the family being on vacation.

83\. Fulfilled

Fulfilled was realising that, after everything and all the years, they had served their Master his whole life and stuck together the whole way through, and that was the start of the healing process after Rob's death.

84\. Shame

Radio slouched, ashamed at having broken his act in front of so many appliances, while Lampy was still in shock at hearing Radio speak like a tired human with absolutely no Eastern accent.

85\. Graceful

Neither of them were grateful, though, Lampy tried to be when Radio played calmer classical films.

86\. Shining

Lampy was convinced that nothing was shinier than the heart of the sea from that Titanic film simply because the film had struck him so hard emotionally(even though he'd never admit to the sobs, nor Radio even his few tears).

87\. Content

Sometimes Radio was content with simply letting Lampy talk and seeing where that led.

88\. Feelings

They knew they were closer than the others, and the love surged strongest when watching the other at peace or at their highest or even their lowest.

89\. Pleased

Lampy was quit pleased with how the Christmas ornaments reflected his light, even though it meant blinding himself testing such each year, and thus suffering through Radio's laughter at such a scene.

90\. Relief

Relief was knowing they'd be together forever, even in eternal sleep, and, surrounded by his family, radio realised that was all he wanted.

91\. I

"I hereby award duke Lampy the medal of largest heart!"

"Hey, that isn't real, isn't it?"

92\. Zest

Now that Radio knew they could taste, he put all his effort in getting Lampy to eat a lemon, but only after tricking him with a sweet, zesty lemon bar, and oh was it so worth the effort.

93\. Tears

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it again."

"It comes when no ones here to repair us anymore, let's just keep on with our grand adventures of yesteryear and the mystifying future!"

94\. Building

Radio never knew Lampy was so persistent and good at creating strong structures with Legos, though, it was that same persistency that earned them their friendship.

95\. Optimistic

Lampy was the only one who seemed to know that Radio wasn't always either optimistic or angry, if we ignored that close call back in college, and while sadness is always unlikeable, Lampy couldn't help feeling privileged.

96\. Thrilled

They never knew it could be so thrilling, playing hide and seek in the hay stuck up in the Barns hayloft.

97\. Dealing

Some days, they functioned like normal, playing their games, bickering like sand old couple, going on their adventures, and yet others they could only huddle and realise how broken they were now without Master, and what was surely to come.

98\. Reflect

Looking back, despite the hardships, Lampy and Radio wouldn't have changed a thing about their lives.

99\. Embarrassment

Both were so humiliated that one prank each, whipped cream to a lamp, and music against a radio, was enough to end the prank war.

100\. Death

When you entered the new house you bought, it was in the middle of the living room you found the vacuum, motor dead, covered by a blanket long overused, who also draped over the rusted chrome toaster, too rusted in fact, to move, the Lamp, with a shattered bulb and frayed wiring draping across the toaster and resting its head on the small, fifties radio with a burnt tube and no antenna, and you simply thought "how odd."


End file.
